


It's Berry, Rachel Berry

by TripUpStairs



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripUpStairs/pseuds/TripUpStairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rachel Berry's first CIA mission was unexpectedly delayed by the clumsy, yet stunning, college student Quinn Fabray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Berry, Rachel Berry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schreibblockade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibblockade/gifts).



> Ficlet for my friend cracon/diaryreadingcat's birthday! I had to ask for a prompt because all she told me was to "write something." So this is based off an anonymous prompt from my tumblr.

Rachel Berry has always considered herself exceptional. It's really no wonder she flew through her training in record time despite the initial misgivings of her instructors and peers.

Her first assignment has hardly sent her to the exotic locale that she had been hoping for, but she knows those missions will come in time. For now, she will complete her job as perfectly as possible. And as she quietly opens the door, revealing the unremarkable office space, she can't help but think she's on her way to accomplishing just that.

She's been charged with obtaining intel from a visiting professor at Yale--a professor who just so happens also to be a mid-level Russian agent. The difficult part was getting him away from his laptop, which he always carried with him.

But thankfully, he had a weakness--his corgi puppy. And all it took was a careful phone call, posing as a neighbor, to say that she had found his dog outside.

Looking into his window from her casual perch in the quad using the bustle of students as cover, she had watched him run out of his office. His hands had been empty except for his cell and keys. Easy as that, she's now inside with approximately twenty minutes before he'll be back. It should be plenty of time to hack through his laptop and copy his hard drive.

She gets to work, humming quietly under her breath. A few minutes later, she's in and sets up the data transfer to her own USB stick. As it turns out, she finishes copying the intel just in time.

She jumps in surprise as the office door slams open, revealing the Russian agent. "I should have known!" he growls, reaching into his jacket.

Rachel sees it happening almost in slow motion. She simultaneously stuffs her USB stick into the pocket of her jacket and picks up the heavy paperweight on his desk, throwing it forcefully at him. He grunts at the impact, but more importantly it gives her the extra time she needs to lower her shoulder and spring through the open window. She's small enough that she doesn't have to take any extra time trying to maneuver through, and she has enough force that she clears the bushes lining the wall of the building beneath the window.

She executes a perfect forward roll to get to her feet and immediately sprints to the side to get away from the view of the open window. She steals a glance over her shoulder and scowls as she sees the agent climb out of his own window--with much less poise and grace than she did of course. But despite his technique, he's still following her, and she needs to figure out how to shake him.

She takes stock of her surroundings as she sprints, hearing him yell after her as her feet pound against the brick sidewalk. There are a number of students around, and as she winds around the corner of another building she thinks that maybe she could use some of them as cover...

_Oof._

Maybe not paying attention as she turns a corner wasn't the best choice. Hitting another person at full sprint sends her stumbling, but her training keeps her on her feet.

She feels a warm hand firmly on her arm and looks up to meet hazel eyes. And Rachel's certain her heart has stopped.

"Sorry, I should have been paying attention. As should have you for that matter. Are you okay?" the young woman says.

Rachel only has a moment to process the smooth voice, but it's even more impossible to understand the blond hair, high cheekbones, and sharp jawline altogether. She's beautiful.

But the agent's yelling is growing closer even as the other students around them seem unfazed. Rachel's brain feels like it's simultaneously sprinting with thoughts and slowly plodding through them. Only two things are clear. The first is that this girl is absolutely gorgeous. The other is that she can't let the agent catch her.

It's the second thought that she later tells herself in order to make sense of her actions.

She turns so that her back slams against the wall, and she pulls the young woman into her. Rachel shivers as their bodies mold together, wrapping an arm around the girl's neck and reaching upwards on her toes. She sees hazel eyes widen impossibly in recognition of what's about to happen and feels her sharp intake of breath. But then their lips meet, and Rachel's certain she's taken a bullet to the heart because this has to be what heaven feels like. The girl's eyes flutter close, and Rachel fights to keep her own open. But as the agent runs past without paying any mind to the two of them pressed against the wall of a building, taking with him the worries of being caught, she can't help but let her own eyes close too.

It's only as the young woman shifts against her that Rachel's brain kicks back into gear and she gently extricates herself from kiss. Hazel eyes blink confusedly before focusing on her. "What was that?" the girl says demandingly.

Rachel's thoughts quickly run through excuses before settling on one. "I am so sorry. That was an ex-boyfriend. I just needed to get away," she says, adding a nervous laugh for effect.

"Oh," the girl says, biting her lip, eyes flickering down. "Well I'm glad I could help I suppose," she says shortly.

Rachel immediately picks up on the disappointment. "I'll find you again when it's an ex-girlfriend chasing me next time."

The young woman's eyes brighten, and Rachel's heart swells at the sight of her smile. "You probably shouldn't make kissing strangers a habit," the girl says lightly.

"Probably not. I definitely got lucky this time," Rachel says. She smiles widely as the young woman's face reddens and holds out a hand. "I'm Rachel."

The girl hesitates for just a moment before clasping the offered hand for a quick shake. It's only as she lets go, leaving just an echo of their hands wrapped up together, that the girl wets her lips and speaks. "Quinn. I'm Quinn."

Rachel can't stop her smile. "Despite the circumstances, it's been a pleasure meeting you Quinn."


End file.
